


Cleaning-up duty

by shallowness



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7.07 ‘Little Yellow House’ coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning-up duty

**Author's Note:**

> One-sided Wylie/Vega

While Cho handles the interviews and everyone else, bar Jane, does paperwork on the case, Wylie puts his outfit back on – the one that makes him look like a guy who could be engaged to someone like Michelle - and returns to the hotel. The clerk remembers him and believes his story about his fiancée maybe dropping some jewelry.

The hotel can’t know, of course, that what they’d left in the room was cameras.

The clerk asks if everything is all right with the wife-to-be in the elevator. Wylie indulges in more lies. The pretense gives him the confidence to send the porter away on another ruse once he’s been let in.

Quickly, Wylie gets rid of all the cameras, the only evidence that they were ever there. He was worried that Holiday would want to look at them, but Jane said not, that he’d believe the McInnis story until he heard they’d arrested him, and Holiday would be too busy finding someplace else for the poker game to care. Wiley’s relieved. Their team gets away with a lot because they close cases, but they’re expected to bring back gear like this. Specifically, Wiley is as the one signing it out, and he does his best so he can get his hands on the latest toys.

Putting the last of the cameras into the bag he was carrying, Wylie looks at the table and thinks about Vega listing the tells at the game last night, excitement and pride in her voice. It was really good to work with her, to sit next to her.

He realizes he’s smiling, which the character he’s playing wouldn’t be doing, he reminds himself.

Game face on, he pulls out a bracelet he brought along for authenticity. In the corridor, he waves it under the clerk’s nose.

“You know, I think we won’t be using this hotel,” he tells him, far less apologetically than he normally would. “Your cleaning staff are honest, but they’re not very thorough.”

Wylie feels a little mean about that lie, but the one that will haunt him is about the engagement, because he enjoyed living it out a little too much.

 

 

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
